


Easy as Water

by Hinata_Yamimoto



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Yamimoto/pseuds/Hinata_Yamimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still travel to the sleeping cities. Vincent crashes into things on the ship, and Pino crashes the ship into things. Re-l and Vincent have no idea how to be in a relationship.  It's amazing how easy it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/gifts).



> Written for the Cunnilingus and Chocolate Day challenge. This contains much of the former, but none of the latter.
> 
> Post-series. All spoilers apply.

It surprises her how little has changed. They still worry about running low on fuel or food. They still travel to the sleeping cities, which still make many interesting and varied attempts to kill them. The main difference now that is Vincent actively tries to explain that they’re here to help, not hurt, while dodging their attacks. They have an extra robotic companion now, but Kristeva keeps Pino well under thumb, and the ship is quieter for it.  
  
Vincent is as different as he can be without changing a bit. He stumbles around the ship like a baby giraffe, still unused to his extra height. The legs of his pants are ragged from where Kristeva let out the hem, and even with that there is an extra inch of skin between its tattered edge and the start of his socks. He spends much of the journey bumping into bulkheads and apologizing to them.  
  
A tentative knock at her door. “Come in, Vincent,” she says, and puts her notes aside.  
  
 _Thud_. “Sorry,” Vincent says to the top of the doorframe. Re-l turns away so he can’t see her laughing at him.  
  
“You okay?” she monotones.  
  
Vincent rubs his forehead sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing up there to hurt, right?” He smiles at her, and it’s the same, stupid, cow-eyed smile he always had when he thought she wasn’t looking.  
  
“Right,” she agrees. She pats the bed next to her and he obediently sits, casually lacing his right hand with her left. His nails are too long, but that’s another one of the Proxy Things, and she’s long given up the fight for daily clippings to keep them short. She picks up her notes again with her free hand and reviews what she’s written about the last proxy.  
  
“We finished mapping out our course to the next city. Kristeva says it will be about a day and a half,” Vincent says.  
  
“That’s good. We need supplies,” Re-l says.  
  
“It shouldn’t be hard to get there. The path is pretty straight, and Kristeva’s teaching Pino how to steer the ship,” Vincent reports.

  
“I can’t possibly see how that could go wrong,” Re-l says, her eyes trained on her notes.  
  
“I remember a little about this one, I think,” Vincent says, more quietly. “It should be easier. I think she’ll be willing to listen.”  
  
 _’Unlike the last one,’_ Re-l finishes the sentence mentally. She cants her chin a little, letting the line of her lips soften just a bit.  
  
He reads her cue and leans down to kiss her, pressing in softly. It’s strange how easy this is for her, being able to ask for a kiss and receive one without any fuss, as easy to get as a drink of water. Vincent is the same way, but he kisses her like he’ll never know when he’ll get another chance, greedy and a bit disbelieving.  
  
They’re getting used to this, which is another thing Re-l never expected. They’ve gone past the awkward stage of bumped noses and clacking teeth, and fit together almost smoothly now. She puts her pad aside and turns more towards him, grabbing at his cloak. His arms wrap around her waist, scratching softly at the gap between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her miniskirt.  
  
She shivers; as annoying as a Proxy’s claws are, they have their uses from time to time.  
  
He smiles into the kiss, smug at the reaction he got out of her, and pulls her in even closer.  
  
“Okay, ow,” Re-l says, pulling away.  
  
Vincent’s face droops, his arms flapping around her like an injured bird’s. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry. Did I scratch you? Let me see. I think there’s bandages in the—“  
  
“Vincent!” Re-l says sharply. Vincent freezes, hands still poised midair. “Don’t worry, I’m fine, it’s just…” She rubs the back of her neck. “You’re very tall now, Vincent.”  
  
It only takes him a moment to realize what she means. “Oh! I’m sorry. Maybe you can stand while I…or I can…”  
  
He slides off the bed and kneels on the floor, beaming proudly up at her. He rests his hands respectfully on her knees and leans up for a kiss. She meets him halfway.  
  
It’s even sweeter this way, capturing his lips from above. He groans at the pressure, at the way she lightly bites at his lip as she pulls back, and she gasps at the way he presses her knees apart so he can follow her movement. She draws back until he has to break the kiss, and there he is. Between her legs. Wide eyes. Flushed, wet lips. Thumbs digging into her inner thighs. Perfect.  
  
“What do you—“ he begins, but she cuts him off with a finger pressed against his lips. She pushes him back down, admiring the way her blue nailpolish looks against his pink lips. He kneels until his head is between her knees. He stares up at her intensely, eyes glowing, and the scenario is familiar, if a bit reversed.  
  
He breaks the spell by leaning his head against her leg, hair brushing the bit of skin between her high boots and miniskirt, and when he looks up at her again, he’s just Vincent. “What is it, Re-l?” he asks.  
  
She smiles at him, runs a hand through his hair. “Nothing. You look good down there.”  
  
He flushes all over. She can actually feel his scalp getting hotter. “Is that so?” he asks.  
  
“Mm,” she hums in confirmation. “Feel like doing something while you’re in the area?” She shifts her hips a little, enough that his eyes are drawn to the gap between her legs.  
  
His eyes widen, and he gives a big, embarrassing smile. “I think I can figure something out,” he says coyly, and plants a kiss on her thigh.  
  
He works his way steadily inwards, kissing and nibbling from the top of her boot to the end of her skirt. His left hand rubs circles on her other leg, mirroring the motion up her thigh. He inches her skirt up, exposing more skin, and she shivers at the chill. She shivers again when he moves so high up her thigh, she can feel his breath though the thin cloth.  
  
He noses at her, taking in her scent. His hands creep up and grab at the waistband of her underwear, then stop. He looks up at her. “What should I…”  
  
There’s no way she’s taking a time out so she can remove her boots and underwear, so she orders him to “Just push them aside, okay?”  
  
He nods and does so, taking a long moment to stare at what has just been uncovered.  
  
“Vincent?” Re-l asks. He doesn’t respond. “Vincent, you’ve seen this before.” He’s mumbling something she can’t understand. “Vincent, we’ve had sex already.”  
  
Vincent’s mumbling has come to some conclusion, apparently, since he nods and places his hands firmly on her thighs. (Re-l breathes a little sigh of relief at this since the combination of sharp nails and sensitive places has the potential to go terribly bad.)  
  
With one confident move, Vincent leans in and licks a wide stripe all the way up. Re-l gasps and leans back onto her forearms, opening herself wider. Vincent tries it again and is rewarded with another gasp. Vincent licks again, tongue pressing harder against her slit, and she can feel him sliding inside her a bit.  
  
“Oh God yes,” she groans, and he takes that as his cue to continue in full force, each lick bringing his tongue further and further inside her. Her nerves are on edge, and she can feel her hips twitching in time to every stroke.  
  
He pauses, just long enough for her to wonder what is going on and look down at him. He’s staring at her, eyes glowing through the long fringe of dark hair obscuring his face, and when he’s sure he has her attention, he spreads her thighs farther apart and pushes his tongue all the way into her.  
  
She gives a high-pitched moan and collapses backwards, wrapping her legs around Vincent to bring him in even closer. It’s a good thing that Kristeva is a master of discretion and good at keeping Pino away at the right times, because there was no way Re-l could remain quiet while Vincent fucks her with his tongue.  
  
Vincent’s tongue curls upwards with every thrust, and Re-l encourages him with every press of her boots. It feels wonderful—amazing, even—but it’s still not quite enough.  
  
“Vincent?” she asks. He pauses, tongue working lazily against her outer skin. “There’s a spot a little higher up, could you…”  
  
He trails his tongue upwards, exploring the different contours. He stops when her body jolts as he reaches a particular nub. “Here?”  
  
“Mmmm…”  
  
He swirls his tongue around it, enjoying the way her body twists and twitches as he does so. There isn’t any delicacy or smoothness to his motions, but Re-l thinks there’s definitely something to be said for enthusiasm.  
  
She reaches down and grabs a fistful of his hair, giving it a tug.  
  
He looks up at her. “What should I…”  
  
“Get a regular rhythm. Right there.”  
  
He follows directions beautifully, flicking his tongue over her at a quick pace. She squirms, but he stays with her, dedicated and unrelenting. She feels the heat building in her, stronger and stronger, and with a sharp cry she breaks. Her hips buck wildly, and he clamps down on her thighs and rides the movement until she’s done.  
  
It takes her a minute to get back to herself afterwards. When she does, she sees that Vincent is still kneeling between her legs, wet lips set in an obnoxiously smug grin, looking up at her like he wants to be praised. She pats his head and lies back down, staring at the ceiling while she enjoys the peaceful afterglow.  
  
The entire ship jolts.  
  
They both pause, waiting to see if there will be any more turbulence. There isn’t.  
  
Vincent brightens up and opens his mouth to speak. Re-l silences him with a finger. “Do not make the joke.”  
  
Vincent pouts for a moment, then stands up. “I should probably go see what Pino hit,” he says reluctantly.  
  
Re-l waves him on. “Go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.” She adds, more quietly, “when I remember how to walk.”  
  
Giddy from the compliment, or maybe just still unstable on his changed legs, Vincent stumbles towards the door.  
  
“Vincent!” Re-l calls after him.  
  
He turns around.  
  
She makes a motion around her chin.  
  
He blushes, grabs a tissue from her side table, and wipes his face. He grabs another, gently wipes Re-l off, and tugs her clothes back into place.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Vincent nods and goes back towards the door. He immediately turns back, bends down over Re-l, and gives her a long kiss. He tastes a little sour, but the taste fades before he is done.  
  
She pushes him away, saying, “We should go check.”  
  
Vincent looks like he’s about to whine, but instead, he manages to duck out the door without hitting his head.  
  
Three seconds later and ten feet down the hallway, Re-l hears a muted _thud_. “Sorry!”  
  
She laughs and follows after him.


End file.
